in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Royalty Swap
"Royalty Swap": A story written by , , and Peach, Rosalina and Daisy are best known as the 3 "main" princesses of the Mario series. They're happy with their lives, but one faithful day their lives will turn upside-down. On a seemingly normal day, the 3 princesses wake up to find out: They swapped bodies! Uh-oh, awkward! The princesses must now cope with their new lives while trying to find the source of the mindswap. Cast * Peach Toadstool (in Daisy's body; Mario Wiki page) * Daisy Sarasa (in Rosalina's body; Mario Wiki page) * Rosalina Estela (actually Rosie but still referred to as Rosalina; in Peach's body; Mario Wiki page) * Mario and Luigi (Mario Wiki page for Mario, (Mario Wiki page for Luigi)) * Bowser (Mario Wiki page) * Jenny * Bliss * Blossom * Prince Fluff (Kirby Wiki page) * Gerry Wyslerman * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Peridot (SU Wiki page) * Lapis Lazuli (SU Wiki page) * Toadsworth (Mario Wiki page) * The Toads * Much more Story Chapter 1: How it Started It's 5:00 AM in the morning. Blue Ocean is working in his laboratory on a new invention of his. * Red Fork: What are you up to now, Blue? * Blue Ocean: I'm working on a new invention that will change our lives forever! It's going to be a sophisticated piece of technology that will do great things! * Red Fork: What does it do? * Blue Ocean: Not much yet. *plugs in some wires*' But now it will do something pretty amazing once I turn it on! * Red Fork: What button should I press? The red one? *about to touch the red button* * Blue Ocean: Don't touch it! * Red Fork: Okay, I'm not going to touch the red one. * Blue Ocean: Touch the blue one, that should get it started correctly. * Red Fork: The blue one, why doesn't it surprise me? *presses the blue button, turning on the machine* * Blue Ocean: Behold, my greatest invention yet! * Red Fork: What does it do? * Blue Ocean: Shh! Just watch. '''''The machine starts creating smoke, and shakes. * Red Fork: So, it dances? * Blue Ocean: No, it's not supposed to dance! Just give it a while, it will happen any second now... * Red Fork: What will it do? * Blue Ocean: Any second now... The machine shows a photo of Peach, another one of Daisy, and another one of Rosalina. Then it releases an energy blast, and finally, it blows up, leaving Red Fork and Blue Ocean covered in soot. * Red Fork: So, is it supposed to blow up? * Blue Ocean: No Red Fork, it's not. * Red Fork: By the way, why did it show photos of those three princesses? * Blue Ocean: Not totally sure yet, but I hope it didn't do anything bad to them. * Red Fork: Was it supposed to do something bad to them? * Blue Ocean: Just stop it already. I've gotta clean up this place. * Red Fork: Ok, I'm gonna go get some breakfast, it's almost dawn now. See ya later Blue! *leaves* The Mushroom Kingdom, more specifically Peach's Castle. In her bedroom, Peach wakes up. * "Peach": Ugh, I feel so weird... Wait, where am I? Daisy's house. Her alarm loudly blares out "I Got You Babe", so Daisy turns off her alarm clock. She then wakes up, fluffs her pillow, and stretches. * "Daisy": '''Good morning, everyone! Wait....why does my voice sound weird? I never had an alarm clock before! And.... why am I in Daisy's bedroom? ''The Comet Observatory. Rosalina is woken up by one of her Lumas.'' * '''Random Luma: Rise and shine, Mama! How's your sleep? * "Rosalina": AAHH!! Don't startle me like that– Hey....wait a minute....my voice sounds different.... * Random Luma: Uhh.... * "Rosalina": Who are you? Where am I? Why did you wake me up suddenly?! * Random Luma: Don't you remember? I'm a Luma, and this is your bedroom! * "Rosalina:" Hey, I don't remember waking up like this! In a split screen-like fashion, the 3 princesses go into their bathrooms, and find out.... * All 3 at once: WE'VE SWAPPED BODIES!!!!! AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! Chapter 2: Mind Swap Confusion Rosalina (Peach): This feels really weird! I mean, I like Peach, but I didn't expect becoming her for some reason! Peach (Daisy): Why am I Daisy?! Augh, no! *freaks out* Daisy (Rosalina): I'M AN EMO SPACE PRINCESS!!!!!! *shrieks so loud it can be heard throughout Earth* Meanwhile on Echo Creek, people hear Rosalina's shrieking. * Jackie Lynn: ''*calls the police* Hello? Police? I'd like to report loud shrieking from somewhere. ''Back to the Princesses' locations... Rosalina (Peach) is at Peach's Castle in her room, Daisy (Rosalina) is in the Comet Observatory, and Peach (Daisy) is at Daisy's house in Echo Creek. * Rosalina (Peach): This is bad, this is bad, this is bad! What am I gonna do now?!?!?! * Daisy (Rosalina): '''Here I am, now taking care of star kids or something! * '''Peach (Daisy): ''I CAN'T CALM DOWN!!! WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?'' Oh no, am I now as loudmouthed as Daisy?! It can't be..... * Daisy (Rosalina): 'Great.... * '''Blue Luma: '''What's wrong, Mama? * '''Rosalina (Peach): '''How great....I'm now a pink princess with a lot of tasks to do! * '''Toad: '''Good morning, princess!I made you breakfast! ''*brings a stack of cherry-flavored pancakes with Peach's face drizzled in it* * '''Rosalina (Peach): ''*startled* Uh, hey Toad! Aw, thank you! ...I guess? ''Suddenly, Prince Fluff bursts in with a giant rocket launcher! * Fluff: '''It's time to settle this battle evenly!! * '''Toad: ''HEY! NO ONE– * '''Fluff: '''Shut it mushroom or you'll get it too! * '''Rosalina (Peach): '''Wh-w-what the heck is going on?!?! * '''Fluff: '''Don't play stupid with me! You know exactly what is going on... unless you got amnesia... BUT STILL! * '''Jenny: '*arrives* ''Alright. I. AM. CONFUSED. * '''Rosalina (Peach): ''AAAH!' How'd you end up here, Jenny?! ''Meanwhile, Bliss goes to Daisy (Rosalina), while Blossom goes to Peach (Daisy). * Fluff: 'Wait... the... uh... You know I'm just gonna end this.... ''*Tries to make a perfect aim at Rosalina (Peach)* * 'Mario: '''Hey, Fluff! Stop what you're doing! ''*tackles Fluff and traps him in a zorb ball* * '''Rosalina (Peach): ''*checks her to-do list* I, uh, gotta go do stuff. * '''Mario: '''Okay, bye! * '''Fluff: '''You just couldn't let me have my fun huh? ''Everyone in Peach's room leaves the castle except Rosalina (Peach) and Toad. Rosalina (Peach) rushes to the bathroom, then takes a bath. She leaves the bathroom while wearing a bath towel, then rushes into Peach's room. she then leaves dressed up as Peach, ready to go. * Blossom: '''Hi, Peach! How’s it going? * '''Rosalina (Peach): '''Hey, wait, aren't you supposed to be at Daisy's? Uh...yeah...you should go there! She could help you out! * '''Bliss: '''So, Daisy- how goes the kingdom you rule? * '''Peach (Daisy): ''*nervous, awkward*'' I..uhh....haven't checked on it in a while...yeah! How about you go to Rosalina...I think? She knows everything! Go ask her! As they go, Blossom and Bliss pass each other. They each give each other puzzled looks. * Blossom: '''Alright. This time I know I have the right place! Hi, Daisy! * '''Peach (Daisy): '''Uhh....sup! Anyway, gotta get going! Can't wait! ''*runs out of Daisy's room, takes a bath, leaves the bathroom in a bath towel, then dresses up in her casual clothes* ''GTG, '''byeee!!!! *leaves* * Bliss: '''Yo, Rosalina. * '''Daisy (Rosalina): Oh...uh.... *ehem* I am Rosalina, princess and defender of the cosmos, and all that junk. Yeah, what's your business? * Bliss: 'Uh.... Well, I have done some space protection too. * '''Blossom: '''This is feeling peculiar. * '''Daisy (Rosalina): '''Y'know what? I'll need some fresh air right now. ''*leaves the Observatory* In the park, Peach (Daisy) is sitting on the bench. Luigi comes in holding a bunch of flowers. * '''Luigi: '''Hey, Daisy. * '''Peach (Daisy): Uh....hey, Luigi! * Luigi: 'So...uhhh..... * '''Peach (Daisy): '''Ehh...... * '''Luigi: '''This is awkward... ''5 minutes of awkwardness later, Luigi blurts out something. * '''Luigi: ''*fastly* Would you like to go on a date with me?!'' * Peach (Daisy): Uhh....what? * Luigi: Y'know, a date! We're gonna go to the new restaurant that just opened in New York! * Peach (Daisy): That's....actually far from here. * Luigi: Don't worry, I got backup. The Odyssey, flying above the whole state of New York. Luigi and Peach (Daisy) are riding it. * Luigi: *standing on the edge* Woo, I'm king of the world! * Peach (Daisy): Luigi, get down! You might fall! * Luigi: Whoa, calm down Daisy. I'll be safe, don't worry. * Peach (Daisy): *sigh* * Luigi: Besides, I'm not that stupid anyway–''*loses his footing and falls*'' AAAAHH!!!! * Peach (Daisy): LUIGI!!! * Luigi: Daisy! Help! * Peach (Daisy): I'll try! *walking around, thinking: Oh no, what am I gonna do? Peach (Daisy) then suddenly trips on a loose screw and falls to her doom, along with Luigi! * Peach (Daisy): Help! Help!! HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPP!!!!!!!!! Peach's (Daisy's) screams are heard throughout New York City. The two land in a tree. Thankfully, they're saved by the firefighters. Phew! However, someone comes because of those screams. * Blast: ''*comes flying* What's going on? Is there anyone in trouble? If so, I'm here to save the day! * '''Firefighter: '''Are you okay, miss? * '''Peach (Daisy): '''Yeah, I guess. * '''Luigi: '''Thanks for saving us. * '''Peach (Daisy): '''Oh, Blast, you're here? We're okay now. ''Suddenly Fluff arrives...yet again. * Fluff: '''I'm pretty sure I got the right Princess now! (Holds a tranquilizer) NOW I can kill her! * '''Peach (Daisy): AAH! * Luigi: '''Ey! Hands off my girlfriend, Daisy; Mr. Fluff of Patchland! * '''Fluff: '''THAT'S MISTER, DOCTOR, PRINCE FLUFF FROM PATCHLAND! * '''Luigi: '''That's not how titles work. * '''Blast: '''Whoa, what's all this about? Why do you want to kill the princess? * '''Peach (Daisy): *sigh* Moving on. The New York police arrive, along with NYPD police cars! * Policeman: Stop right there! *arrests Fluff* You sir, are under arrest for multiple accounts of murder and everything I can't currently list right now. The policemen leave with Fluff arrested. * Fluff: '''Eh... Don't worry... I'll be back out soon... * '''Luigi: Oh well. * Peach (Daisy): 'Phew. ''Meanwhile in Blue Ocean's lab... * 'Blue Ocean: '(doing some investigation) I have to find out what happened when my machine blew up. It had to have some effect. I hope nothing serious, but I have to make sure that everyone's ok. * '''Gerry: Whoa, that's a mess of wires! You really need to rewire it first. And please remove the self-destruct buttons! * Blue Ocean: 'Why? I place them on all my inventions, even my mechanized coffee cup. * '''Red Fork: '''Yeah, that didn't go well. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Still, most of them blow up without it anyway, so I guess we can remove them. * '''Gerry: '''We're gonna need someone else to help us fix this....giant clunky....thing. And I know who to call. ''*calls Peridot* After a couple of minutes, Peridot arrives at Blue Ocean's lab. * '''Peridot: '''I'm here. So, what happened? * '''Gerry: Blue Ocean's latest machine has gone on the fritz lately. We're trying to troubleshoot the problem here. Trivia * Daisy's alarm clock playing "I Got You Babe" is a reference to the film Groundhog Day, in where Phil's alarm clock plays the song. Category:Stories Category:Adventures series Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam